Memories
by Sunruner
Summary: The sight of a friend's smile, the sound of cherrished laughter, the taste of good food, the feel of a warm bed, the emotions of love and happiness. Think of it as the POV Sequel of Alone. Rememberance Day Memorial


**Think of it as my Remembrance Day tribute. I saw a picture of two characters from TOS who I'll reveal the names of in the ending AN, and I just had to write something. Unfortunatly, I haven't played TOS in months, and am lending the game out. So that and the fact that I started crying are why I skipped so many scenes I could have added.**

**Lest we forget.**

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

For so long, all it was; was war. Fighting, fighting, fighting, always so much blood, death and blackness covering the land as far as my wings cold carry me.

For so long before that, the waters were pungent with the taste of blood and decay. The rivers, the streams, the oceans, the water was blood and stained the earthen walls of canyons with the cries of the dead, as the great Tree withered and shook to it's roots as it had never seen before in it's life, since the elves brought it to grow upon the world and spread mana to all life.

But now, wasn't it all over? No, no I knew it wasn't, but everyone else did. All of them, they laugh and joke tonight as we sit here now around the fire as it crackles, the world to them is saved for tomorrow the kings will meet.

Tomorrow will be a day of formality and pompous, something I do not understand, but listen to the instructions given to me anyways; although, I am more entranced with the moon which hangs full and picturesque in the sky. It's silver face shedding thin rays of pale light down through the velvety green leaves of the trees above out tiny camp.

He touches her hair softly with one hand, brushing the strands from her face as she leans against him smiling warmly. They do that a lot, he's so open about everything, he's cried so many times on this journey that I doubted at times that he would make it, but she was with him.

In her lap rests the head of her younger sibling, once I thought him her child, but that was very wrong. He reaches up to touch her hand very gently for a moment, looking but moments from sleeping before he looks up to see the first man caressing her cheek. His face goes a bit red as his mouth twists and tightens.

I give a bark of laughter at them, the two passing comments at one another before the smaller one with his blonde locks finds himself face down in the dirt of the campsite. Both the woman and my best friend chide the older one as he pins the boy down lightly with one arm held behind the boy's back and his knee bent on his spine. I make my own opinion known as he finally gets up, earning himself a heated look from the boy's dirty face.

But, as it has been so many times before, those eyes hold respect, he likes this one, and wants him with his sister, especially since she scolds him for being rough and cuddles her brother, before leaning in against the other man again.

I turn my head to the side as my best friend says something to the three of them, chiding them all about the band of gold around the woman's finger, her face colours and the older man sticks his tongue out at my friend while the boy seems to cling to her in a childish way.

Oh, I understand them, but time has eroded their words away so that I may only see their faces, know the looks and mannerisms of the three whom my best friend and I had the good fortune of meeting on our journey through the torn world. He is sitting next to me before leaning his head against my shoulder, chuckling in reply to a comment the woman directed at him as his arm wraps around me in a friendly manner. He is tired though, and I prod his ribs gently where I know they were injured today. He mumbles in protest and nudges me away, I huff slightly and leave him be as I set my head down, letting him lean on me for support. At least he has never hid his need for help. T'was I who needed to be convinced to let the three join us while traveling, three Halflings two of whom couldn't feed themselves nor fight.

Well, at least the last point has been proved wrong many a time. And tomorrow the kings will meet. I wonder… what is this feeling?

* * *

No… I… I cannot go on like this, I refuse, I block it all away and ignore it. I will not relive this in its entirety. I will allow memory to come, but in part, I cannot… I cannot take the pain… the pain of losing them… all of them… again…

* * *

I understood those words as well, the screaming, the shouting, the hollers and cries.

"Half-breed scum!"

I remember the scents of that day as well, tears, blood, dust kicked up by charging feet. Soldiers shouting and rushing towards those they outnumber while gasps from a single blow overpower it all as blood pounds through my angered veins.

"Honourless bastard!"

I taste it again, the malice and hatred lacing words from one brother to another as the blood coats the inside of my mouth. And I can still see it, a garb of white lace and green ribbon, red spilling down the front. A ring glitters gold in the morning sun.

"_**MARTEL!"**_

I remember… I remember… But… but, Martel I don't want to…

* * *

It died… the Great Provider died… it's seed nearly following it's parent, and they thought it her who did it. Now… now she is within it. Her heart beating in time with it's own. The heartbeat of the world is tied to hers. So… why do we not take heart in this ourselves?

The young one who cried when he felt the world crushing him with its weight, allowing his tears to bring strength. He did not cry now. He did not speak. He left the day after she was taken, with his swords and weapons, and I do not know what became of him for that time. But upon his return, his face was not there, it was hidden, is always hidden. Behind a frozen mask of determination and hardened defenses. He does nothing to bring happiness to his life. I know she cries when he is near her now…

The older one should not have left, because the boy needed him desperately. He would turn to none but his sister's chosen but with him gone… he… I cannot describe it. His smiles remain, he laughs, he jests, he plays… And… he kills. With joy… If she cries for her lover she bleeds for her brother.

What of him now? Isolated and ostracized, his brother's blood staining his flaming sword crimson. He was silent as he was called down. When the assembled members of his race had at him for his _'betrayal'_. He sided with half-breeds, he killed his own… My friend never spoke to me of his family, not much, and I doubt he ever shall again after his father struck him today. Before all to see, he struck him, he denounced him, he denied him… Now he will not speak to those who have no purpose to him. He will kill those who persist.

And… myself? I… I cannot say… I refuse to. It is… I just… I…

The ones who… committed the… the act… They tried to touch me… to capture me. Too kill me. So I killed them first. Even when they ran, I hunted them down one by one. I… I vanished as well. I followed their scents… to their companies, where their friend's blood ran thickly across the ground. Where their wives and children...

… Martel…

* * *

The moon… it's silver dollar face hanging unmarred by cloud far, far above us. I know… why it never hangs directly above the world anymore. I know… why and for how long… I know so much I wish to forget. Perhaps I have blocked out the words of those days, but the sounds, the tastes, the feelings, the scents, the emotions, they remain fresh and clear.

I look around myself and the camp spreading out around me. I know this spot from that night. But I… do not know what to do with this information. I also know why we are here; looking up through the velvety green leaves above us. Well, we are not their yet exactly, we are a ways from the place we shall go to and then ride to our final destination, the slim rod of bone reaching up between two worlds torn apart by grief and death. But… I can think of nothing to do…

"Meephsmifflestupidoldantiquescollector… … Nopinapplesincurryplease…"

I… I hate these memories, but, as I shift my attention back to the moment, pulling it from a dying age, I feel the arm around my neck, a face nuzzling against my shoulder. I feel… sad, and lost in this age, for I know both sides of this twisted story which is yet to be completed. And yet…

"Halfamilliongaldintrestnooo…"

He is much like my friend of old, whom I once again find with me, yet fate has beaten him down to many times. Only once, once, in all these weeks of travel has he come to me. And he would not let himself weep, not for anyone, yet I hope he does so yet simply hides it. His young deserves his tears. His young has been denied his heritage, denied his family rights just as he himself has. My friend cannot give his young a mighty hold with many generations of good name, because that name is only known by him and those atop the tower. But, he can still give his child his father. At least in secret he may.

"Erasersinthefacehurtverymuchso…"

"I did the same thing, didn't I?"

I look across the shadowy darkness, my eyes finding him where he sits close and yet hidden. His eyes are not for me though, and I shift how I am seated, allowing a flash of chestnut hair to be visable as the grip around me alters slightly to accommodate the movement.

"No, please don't. I don't want to wake him…"

I… can hear it, weak, faint, beaten back by years of discipline, a slight waver of emotion in a hardened voice. I… can see it; the silver panes of the moon reflecting off of dark, hazing eyes. And I… can smell it, sharp, bitter… I can taste the salt of my best friend's tears. I can feel the need rushing through him to simply burst into sobs, to scream out her name as he did that day… to embrace the one he lost years ago to a force he himself suggested the creation of. How fate has tortured him so.

"I don't want to do this…" His voice is harsh and soft, I hear a word catch and let out a soft whimper for him.

"Shh… Please… please don't wake him… I have to do it… I… I just… I want a moment. Just a moment more… Please…"

I remember all that has come to pass… and as time continues to turn the tides of battle, to sweep away lives and bring only more waves of blood, I will remember still. I will watch as lives come and go, names are spoken and then lost. Lands rise and fall… the good and the bad, I will remember it all. The sights, sounds, tastes, feelings, and emotions.

I remember... I remember but…but, Martel… I don't want to…

* * *

**How can anyone looking at a picture of Mithos and Noishe not feel instantly sad on Remembrance Day? I for one can't, so here it is. My one shot. **

**Recall: Noishe's race starts off as a fish, becomes a bird, then a dog/horse/four-legged thing, and finally a human/sentinel being.**


End file.
